An Angel's Tear
by Metangelo
Summary: Experience the daily life in the Hinatasou through the eyes of a divine angel. Keitaro's eyes...[3rd Chap: A Fever. A Reincarnation. A Reborn Angel.]
1. An Angelic Family

_**An Angel's Tear  
**__Chapter 1  
_An angelic family

* * *

_Did you ever believe in a God. Some sort of almighty that created the ground we walk on._

_The water we drink. _

_The food we eat. _

_And especially the guardians that hover over us, in order to protect us from the evils that are scattered through out the world we live in._

_That's the job of angels. Well that's what I believe at least. I believe that there are angels among us. Some of them may know they are angels. Some of them may not have a clue. But they do roam around us, looking like normal human beings, breathing like normal people, even eating as them. _

_Their only purpose is to guard and protect the people around them. To help out with their many inner demons and keep them away from demons leeching everywhere in the world. Of course the typical stereotypes for angels exist in many people's head. A pair white gorgeous wings, a single bright halo hovering over his or her head. A bright aura always behind them, giving out a warm sensation in every one's heart._

_All of these may be true._

_But I can tell you, not all angels look like that. A simple business man, walking back home from the subway saw a poor homeless man out in the street. He decided to be a good Samaritan and gave the poor man he just passed by some money to buy himself a meal and shelter. So he could get away from the harsh winter conditions that plagued that area for days._

_Can he be called an angel for his deed. He could be, but no one can be certain._

_Now you must be wondering why I know this stuff or why I'm rambling about this at all. Well, I'm in a family that believes all of this with all of their hearts, and with good reason…_

_The Urashima family may look like a normal, Japanese family but when you go in deeper into the scrolls of our history, you will find stories full of mysterious heroes, mystical battles and saviors._

_All of these based around two thing…The Hinata-sou and the mythical angels._

_Every once in a while a child is born into the Urashima Family. Born inside the legendary Hinata-sou. A child that has one feature that is in every stereotypical angel. Something that can make the jaws drop out of any doctor that is delivering the baby._

_A pair of gorgeous white, angelic wings._

_As these different children develop during their live, they form a couple of abilities. Abilities that are not typical of a human, and can only be condemned as the power of angels. _

_But no one knows for certain. No higher being ever said they were angels. No God informed that these kids were the saviors of the world, that their only purpose is to assume the role of angels and nothing more._

_So these heavenly children weren't human._

_Nor were they angels. _

_But our family still raised them as normal kids. Their own normal, cute little kids. Leting them be happy as they were. Leading a normal childhood and going through what other kids their age go through. However when the day comes. When they turn thirteen. That is when they realize what or who they are, and It would be their decision on what to make of it. Do they ignore the whole angel situation and lead a normal, "human" life?_

_Or do they use the powers that he or she gained, to help people with their problems and protect the love ones that are close to their hearts? Being closer to that of angels._

_My name is Keitaro Urashima. The fourth child in the Urashima line to be born with wings. _

_But the only one in my family that chose not to use the powers that were granted to me._

_The power of Angels…_

* * *

"Keitaro! Get up! Its time for dinner!" Yelled an annoyed voice from outside my room. 

I moaned with displeasure as I slowly woke up from my slumber.

I laid sprawled all over my futon and completely worn out. I rubbed my half-closed eyes with my own hands and my vision started to come back.

I could see the faint color of the ceiling above my sleeping form.

I could also see the blurred shape of a card board box filling up a big gap in the ceiling.

The hole itself lead to a room above my own. A room that is belonged to a teenage girl named Naru. A cute smart girl that lives in a girl's dorm. The same girl's dorm that I surprisingly own starting yesterday.

Yes I started to own a girls dorm as of yesterday. It happened all in a blur. I just came here to find a place to stay for my exams and I was then mistaken for a pervert by most of the girls that lived here. Thankfully Haruka, my strong willed and caring …wait… just my strong willed Aunt, was there to save my rear end.

But yesterday's events spiraled even faster for me. I lied that I was a university student in Toudai, but I was soon discovered. I got kicked out, and before I knew it Granny Hina sent a fax that said I would be the landlord of the Hinata-sou. A landlord of a girl's dorm. Crazy isn't it? But its true, the only reason why I'm staying in this dorm is because I'm the landlord. Not all the girls like it, but they will just have to deal with it.

"Keitaro! It's time for dinner so get down here before I yank you out of your own room."

I sighed, got to my feet and shook my head. Dispelling my sudden dizzy spell.

"Coming!" I shouted from my standing position.

"You better be!"

"Yea yea..jeez…."

I smirked and shuffled over to my desk. There on the desolate piece of wood were two things.

The first item was my black pendant necklace. It was a pendant that my mother gave me before her death. It was something that I held dear to my heart because of it. But it was also something I despised with every fiber of my being within me. Despite of that, I always carried it with me where ever I go.

_I have too…_

I stared at it and sighed.

I forced my eyes to gaze at the second item.

It was the Landlord log book. It was a collection information around the current tenants that are living under this house.

Curiously I opened the red book and found myself on the page concerning a very cute girl.

"HURRY UP OR WE WILL START WITH OUT YOU!"

I sweat dropped.

_That cute and loud girl…_

_**Naru Narusegawa  
**__**Age: 17  
**__**Blood type: A  
**__**Height: 163cm  
**__**Birth date: March 28, 1981  
**__**Room: 304**_

She was the one girl that was the most offended on me staying here, me being the landlord and all. I could clearly see the hate she has for the opposite sex. I could also feel it, especially in her punches.

I winced painfully as I remembered a fierce punch hitting me square at the face. However regardless of that tiny fact. She was extremely beautiful in my eyes, and I couldn't help but feel I met her before…

Without thinking I flipped to the next page.

There a picture of a familiar small and shy blue haired girl came into view.

_**Shinobu Maehara  
**__**Age: 13  
**__**Blood type: O  
**__**Height: 147cm  
**__**Birth date: November 15, 1985  
**__**Room: 201**_

Out of the girls she might have been the person I hurt the most when I lied about me being in Toudai. The look of happiness and hope when she learned I was a Toudai student was priceless. However the look of disbelief that was etched on her face, is the kind of thing that I would sell with any price to get out of my head.

_I'm going to have to apologize to her personally later on…_

A flipping of a page.

_**Kaolla Su  
**__**Age: 14  
**__**Blood type: O  
**__**Height: 151 cm  
**__**Birth date: March 25, 1985  
**__**Room: 301**_

Shinobu may be a bit shy and timid, but her counter part is of course nothing like that. Su is a very outgoing and hyperactive kind of girl. Well at least that is what I concluded during the time I have been around her. The first time we met was when I was running away from Naru. She was playing with tanks and commanded them to fire on my half naked position when I ran into her.

Meaning two things. One she doesn't hesitate to blow my sorry hide up, and second she is good with technology.

A very bad combinations.

I once again turned the page.

A familiar seductress's picture popped up into view.

_**Mitsune Konno  
**__**Age: 19  
**__**Blood type: B  
**__**Height: 164cm  
**__**Birth date: August 31, 1979  
**__**Room: 205**_

Kitsune is her nickname around these parts. Which perfectly suits her persona because Kitsune means fox. Her sneaky and manipulative ways is what got me caught and titled "PERVERT!" in this house. She seduced me into touching a certain perky part of a women's body and got caught during the act. Causing Naru and Motoko to be greatly enraged. I'll have to watch out for her…. Speaking of Motoko…

A turning of a page.

_**Motoko Aoyama  
**__**Age: 16  
**__**Blood type: A  
**__**Height: 173cm  
**__**Birth date: December 1, 1982  
**__**Room: 302**_

As I clearly learned yesterday, Motoko is a samurai. A samurai that dislikes men. While me being a man, and owning the dorm she lives in with other girls, it is reasonable to think she is angry and suspicious about the whole situation. And she totally is pissed off about the whole thing. Striking me down with her sword whenever I make any suspicious moves. So I should be careful around her. Being sliced in half doesn't feel good at all…

I sighed as I reached the end of the red nook. Closing it and turning around till-

"Keitaro!"

There stood Naru, her arms to her hips, completely furious and holding an instant ramen container.

"You took to long so we ate without you, Baka!"

"You did!"

"Yea! We started like five minutes ago. What were you doing? You know what never mind! There's no more food for you so we got you this instant ramen cup instead! Here catch."

She weakly threw it to me and I leaned forward to catch it.

"Next time, come to the dinner table on TIME! Shinobu's cooking should be appreciated by everyone together!"

"Sorry…"

I bit my lip and looked down at the cup of ramen. Defeated.

Naru let out an angry grunt before leaving with heavy feet.

Now I was alone, staring at my dinner. But a I noticed a petite presence enter my room depressing room.

"Um..Se-sempai."

I looked up to see Shinobu, still in her cute cooking apron, standing with a tray full of food. The delicious smell coming from the tray made my mouth water just a bit.

"Oh, Hi Shinobu-chan!"

"Um…I saved some dinner for you, just in case.."

Her innocent personality made my inner child smile.

"Thank you Shinobu-chan. I appreciate it."

"Do-don't mention it, Sempai?"

Shinobu blushed, but I didn't take note of it as I was too preoccupied staring at the food she was holding unto.

She walked up, gave me the tray full of food and bowed.

I bowed back and shuffled over to my desk to eat my dinner. While Shinobu left with quick and nervous feet. The blush still all over her face.

_She is a nice child. I would love a little sister like her…_

I chuckled at what I just thought up and sat down to eat.

"…………."

_This is soooooooooo good_

As I enjoyed my food the black pendant on my desk glowed.

Glowed a dark, mysterious aura…

_

* * *

It was night time as I was walking down the stairs of the Hinata-sou with a smile on my face and a full stomach. My destination was my aunt's Hinata Tea shop. Her name's Haruka Urashima. She owned the tea shop that is located right next to the Hinata-sou. Midway up the magnificent stair case that the dorm is known for. _

I reached her teashop and it was pitch black inside.

I squinted my eyes to help them to see in this darkness.

"Hello!" I shouted into the dark shack.

No response.

I fumbled in the dark. Avoiding the many chairs scattered in the main area of the Tea shack.

I realized then I had arrived in the kitchen. But I also took notice of a faint light coming from a crack in the door across from the kitchen.

"Haruka obaa-san!"

I reached the slightly opened door. I reached out a gentle palm towards the door.

With a gentle push I nudged it open.

The light from inside the room made my eyes sting, as I adjusted to the sudden change of scenery.

I could see every thing now inside Haruka's bedroom. And in doing so I blushed.

There facing away from me, was a very familiar half naked angelic Haruka. No shirt, no bra, only thing she was wearing was her usual denim pants and…her single awe dropping white angel wing.

Engraved on her crystal white back and extending proudly out to her side was a single right angel wing.

I could see every white feather.

I could feel the aura of hope and security emitting from that single wing.

I saw every beautiful detail that made every fiber of my being scream angel. But the left wing was another story. I painful one.

There was no left wing.

Instead there was a huge scar. An ugly black gash that signified where a wing used to stretch out proudly…and where the wing was destroyed. Cut down in it's prime. Something I hated to see ever since I was a kid.

I winced as I remembered that faithful day in the rain…but shook it off.

I found my self staring. My mouth a gaped. I would always look forward to seeing Haruka because of the single wing when I was a kid. But when I would see that black scar. I would always feel sad. I hated it.

-Flash-

A bright light flashed at my eyes and like that, the lone wing disappeared into thin air. Leaving me to stare at her now fully exposed back.

I blushed and instantly gazed away from her half naked body.

Haruka strapped a bra on, wore a t-shirt and with out turning around-

"So how have you been Keitaro." She said with a plain voice.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

**Comments:**

All right...My final idea has been expressed in writing and I know i havent updated much...But thats becuase i was finalizing this story! SO NOW I WILL UPDATE MORE! My four stories is the project i made for myself here in for you to input your opinion, when you review you can vote on what story should be updated next..and i will go from there. Remember...a meaning full review.

Allright people


	2. Awakening

_**An Angel's Tear  
**Chapter 2_  
Awakening

_

* * *

It was a raining…_

_I was on my knees. My arms hanging by my side._

_The rain pounding away at my pale young face._

_I was sweating. Panting. Scared out of my pathetic wits._

_I stared at something as the rain continued to drench every inch of my body._

_The abundant dark clouds looming over my head like vultures circling over the dead._

_My back was stinging like mad. As if a divine flame was burning every inch of skin that was on my back. A divine flame that felt like it was sweeping all my sins away from my body. _

_Purifying me…Cleansing me…_

_Yet it felt wrong…Horrifyingly wrong…_

_I didn't like it…But regardless of the pain, I continued to stare at the thing in front of me. It laid motionless on the cold wet ground. My eyes trained on it._

_It was a body…_

_A young women's body…_

_Someone who I cared for a lot. Some one who I would've died saving._

_But no…_

_There it laid in front. A stiff cold figure of what it used to be. _

_A corpse._

_Fresh red blood seeping out from every pore of her skin. Splattering down unto the grassy soaked earth beneath my kneeled down form. _

_I started to shake. My back burning more and more._

_I trailed my eyes from the corpse's dead feet._

_Up to her soulless upper body. _

_There a huge bloody hole was present. Letting me see inside her pierced emasculated stomach._

_I continued to move my eyes up her bloody clothes and up to her face. Ignoring the smell of blood ever so present in the thick wet air._

_A look of despair and worry was still etched like a horror painting on her wet and red soaked face._

_My back started to burn ever more intense as my eyes locked unto her lifeless brown eyes._

_Those brown dead eyes stared back. Blood seeping out from the corner of her eyes. Almost like as if they were…crying…_

_But the rain washed it all away._

_Painting the earth even more red._

_Deathly chills ran up my burning spine._

"_Mother…" I simpered with my premature voice._

_I raised both my arms and looked at my hands._

_One hand had a black pendant in its palm._

_The other was completely soaked with blood. The rain washing the crimson liquid all away._

"_Mother…" _

_My eyes started to cry…_

_I gazed to my left._

_There hanging from my stinging back and leaning forward so as I can see the tip was a wing._

_A wing made out of black stunning feathers…_

_I looked to my right. The same thing…A second black wing…_

_I didn't want them. I wanted to rip them out from myself._

"_Mother…"_

_I gripped the pendant tighter, arched my body painfully backwards, inhaled - and with utter despair-_

"_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **I Screamed…_

* * *

I was seated at one of the many tables scattered in the main room. The main room of Haruka's pleasant tea shop. 

"So like I said Keitaro, what have you been doing for the past two years?" her voice questioned from across the counter.

"Not much, just trying to get into Toudai."

"Of course…"

I bit my lip and gazed over at the kitchen.

"Yea." I said as Haruka emerged from the kitchen. A cup of tea in each of her hands.

"Well, at least you're sticking to your dreams…but how many times have you failed those exams?.." Haruka bluntly said. Sitting down across the table.

"I failed two times…."

Haruka passed my a tea cup. "Yea…"

I sweat dropped. "Didn't I tell you this along with the girls yesterday?"

Haruka nodded, taking a sip from her cup. "But I just wanted to hear it from you again.."

"Your evil…"

"You just noticed.." She smirked

"But I'm not going to give up. I can't afford to give up…"

"Or your mother's action would go in vein.."

I nodded weakly. Also taking a sip of my own cup.

But Haruka's eyes caught something dangling inside my shirt. Something precious.

"Keitaro…"

I perked up.

"Do you still have……it?"

I looked down at my shirt and saw a tiny bump peeking out from my chest. I sighed and reached down my shirt to reveal the black pendant.

Haruka gazed at it memorably as it dangled on its chain, spinning slowly. Remembering that faithful day in the rain.

"I see you still keep it in good condition."

"Of course I do…It was a present from mom of course.."

"That pendant isn't just a present Keitaro, and you know that."

"….."

"That pendant is the only thing holding back your powers. After _that_incident, you chose to live a normal life. A normal life that consists of you heading towards Toudai. Without the use of any of your….dark… powers nor having to worry about demonic entities. All because of your mother and that pendent..."

I gripped the pendant with one hand. "I never...ever want to have those evil powers again Haruka.."

"…."

"I know that our family has a duty for helping people…helping people from evil and other things. But when I got th-those…wings…My way of thinking changed…At first I wanted to become just like you Haruka. With those beautiful pair of wings. Using your powers for good. Helping people out. I wanted to do that."

"….." Haruka kept silent. Looking at my shivering figure.

"But when I received my powers..…I felt tremendous evil coursing through my veins. I couldn't control myself. As if something was controlling me. I didn't like it one bit. And all I could think about was that this power of mine was going to hurt people…not help them… "

"…"

I was looking down. My eyes closed tight and my jaw clenched up.

"Look, I had already hurt you Haruka. I almost hurt Kanako-chan…and I killed Mother. I don't want to release these powers again because I fear I would hurt even more people, and especially betray mother…"

Haruka stood up.

"No Keitaro…"

I stared at her. Perplexed.

"I don't know what happened that day. But you were not your normal self that day. It wasn't your fault and your mother died protecting you and gave you that pendant to make who you are today…"

I winced and shivered but nodded.

_How does she know all this!_

"So you see, Keitaro, she would do anything to make you happy. Even far enough to sacrifice her body and soul. So don't feel like you will betray her when something does happen. She trusts you to do the right thing. I know…she is my sister.

"….."

"And when the time comes. You know what to do…and both your mother and I trust you to do the right thing"

"When the time comes? What?"

Haruka smirked and headed towards the kitchen. "It's getting late. You should go to sleep."

I stood up and placed my necklace back under my shirt.

I gazed over at Haruka and sighed. "Good night….and thanks Haruka…"

"Good night Keitaro."

And I was gone.

Haruka stood alone. Finding lonely solitude in her little kitchen.

She looked out at the door I just went out of.

And she smiled.

"Haruna, your son is surely something…"

* * *

I was suppose to be heading towards my room. I was suppose to be tucking into bed and sleeping today off. 

But I found myself wandering the Hinata-sou. Passing by every one of my tenants' rooms in the dark hallways of the building that I now own. Its ironic that a man like me who has never been with girls that much now owns a girl's dormitory. But I am still responsible for them.

I fumbled more in the dark and I ended up at the roof of the Hinata-sou.

The wind was harsh as it has ever been these couple of nights and the moon still continued shining brightly down upon the square tiles of the roof.

I balanced myself and stood still in an angle on the roof.

My body started to shiver as the wind picked up more.

"Se-sempai?"

"Shinobu-chan!"

I curiously looked over my shoulder and saw Shinobu as she emerged from inside the Hinata-sou. Her cute blue short hair visibly dangling with the violent winds. She still had her school uniform on as it to blew with the gusts.

"What are you doing up here Sempai!" she worriedly asked. Trying to keep her small petite body balanced on the angled roof.

I could see it in her face she was having a very difficult time in doing so.

"I should be asking you the same thing Shinobu-chan." I turned around and quickly urged her to move with my hand. "It dangerous out here, you might fall, so please go back inside."

"Ok, but you should to Sempai, you'll catch a cold up here.."

I smiled and nodded. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that I'm forgetting something..

My eyes widened.

_I forgot to apologize to Shinobu!_

"Shinobu-chan!"

She stopped, turned around, balanced herself on the roof and looked over my way.

"Y-yes!"

"Um..I'm sorry that I lied to you about the whole 'I am a Toudai student' thing .."

"…." Shinbu didn't respond.

"Its just that one thing led to another and when I saw that look in your face when I agreed that I was a today student. I just couldn't turn back and tell the truth. I'm sorry that you had to find out the hard way. But now that I am your landlord, I'll be more truthful and if you need any help in anything please don't hesitate to ask me." With that I bowed still on top of the roof.

Shinobu blushed. "It-its alright, I forgive you Sempai. I might have overreacted when I found out. So please take good care of me and the other girls from now on."

I stood up from my bow and smiled genuinely at her.

She blushed even more. Making her more cute. If that was even possible.

But suddenly a wind with unreal strength came pounding into out bodies. It was more harsh then any of the previous gusts.

I closed my eyes tight.

Me and Shinobu tried to stay balanced on the roof but I was heavier so I had more of advantage then Shinobu. That was the bed part.

"Aaaahhh!" I heard a scream that pierced threw the maelstrom of winds in the vicinity.

I opened my eyes to only widen them more.

As if time slowed down to a crawl. There in the other side of the roof top I could see Shinobu's frail body. It began to slowly tumble down the side of the roof.

I ran but the wind was pressing against me. I knew in the depth of my heart that I wouldn't make it. I knew that she would continue to tumble to the end and fall three stories down into the earth. I knew if I didn't reach in time, she will die.

I knew I wouldn't reach it.

My ears could only hear the helpless scream she continued to shout as she slowly tumbled and I slowly ran there. My legs becoming more heavier and heavier by the agonizing milliseconds that past by.

I closed my eyes.

The pendant under my clothes glowed as bright as it has ever been.

_Oh god! She's going to die! Please…no… not Shinobu! Not one of the people I am starting to care about...not one of the people I am responsible over...please!_

But I felt everything stop as my eyes were closed.

I reopened them to see everything black and gray. Shinobu was gray, the early raindrops were gray, the roof was black, the sky was gray…and most important of all was that everything had indeed stopped.

Time had seemed to stop.

I looked around. It was about to start raining but I could see the first raindrops right in front of me. Frozen.

I could also see Shinobu's balled up figure frozen in mid-tumble.

I shook of my amazement and tried to move. But I too was frozen. My feet that is. It was as if someone super glued my feet onto the roof top.

"_**Keitaro…"**_

I felt a presence behind me. One that was extremely familiar and maternal.

I looked back and saw …..her.

Long brown hair. Stern deep brown eyes. A beautiful young looking face, and an angelic body draped with linen cloth.

"Mother?…"

She nodded, coming closer to my stationed form.

"**_Hello Keitaro.."_** She said. Her voice filled with power and protection.

My eyes couldn't help but stare at her. Amazed. "I-I thought you were"

"_**-dead? Well technically….no."**_

"?"

"_**I've been inside that pendant of yours Keitaro…my soul that is."**_

"What!" I took out my pendant. To see it glowing madly in the palm of my cold hands. Warming them up.

"_**Yes Keitaro, in order for that pendant to work. I had to put all my soul in it. And I mean all of my soul."**_

My eyes trained back to her angelic white form. My body completely shivering.

"Th-that means when I killed"

Mother lifted an interrupting hand. **_"It wasn't you who killed me Keitaro. You wouldn't harm a soul. You would do the complete opposite. You would go to the ends of the world to save a soul. So no, it wasn't you Keitaro who killed me. What happened to me was in my own accord."_**

I stared into those chocolate warm eyes of hers. "So..so why are you here now?"

She smiled and pointed past and behind me.

I turned around and there, still frozen, was Shinobu.

"_**I'm here because its time…"**_

"Time for what…"

She stepped closer.

"_**Time for you to make a decision."**_

"A decision?"

"_**Do you want Shinobu to die Keitaro.."**_

I frowned. "O-of course not!"

"_**Then release it.."**_

I shook with shock and locked my eyes with hers. With fear.

"Release it! Mother I don't want to do that!…I'll end up hurting more people.."

"**_No you won't. Not the Keitaro I know…"_**

I gazed away from her eyes. Fearfully.

She stepped closer, just enough so her whole body was in front of me. I didn't know if she shrunk or if I just grew taller, but she was slightly looking up at me. Her body radiating a warmth that I longed for since her death.

"_**Don't be scared and run away from your gift Keitaro…I'm here with you.."**_

She raised a palm up to my cheek and lightly forced me to look back at her. I felt the power and warmth in those palm as they were placed on my cheek.

"**_Trust me, would you rather have done nothing and let her die so you can feel guilty the rest of your life…or do you want to risk releasing those powers and save her from death.." _**I looked into her brown almond eyes once more. **_"Just trust me…I want to see you happy…"_**

She hugged me with those long inviting arms of hers. I would have cried right at the moment. Feeling my mother's warm arms envelop me with such motherly love. But instead I hugged back, and whispered into her ears.

"Ok mother…I trust you…"

"_**That's my boy….and remember…unlike last time you had your powers...This time I'll always be with you…"**_

And with a flash of light she was gone. But orbs of light took her place instead.

They floated and twirled around my stiff body. And stopped near a part of my body.

It stopped over my heart.

And right there and then.

I knew what to do.

I gripped the infernal pendant with one hand, lifted it up.

Finally with a forceful grunt I shoved it down unto the roof tiling.

**-Smasshh-!**

It shattered into a million pieces and scattered into every direction.

And what was left of the small thing were black orbs. Similar to that of the orbs hovering over my heart. And they too rushed up and dove into my heart. Along with the white orbs.

I jolted at impact as they pierced into my heart. I gripped my head and chest as everything started to blur.

My hair strands started to rise up slightly.

The tilings of the roof shook and rose as well.

Static sparks erupted around my body as my arms flung forcefully to my sides in a crucified manner.

I tilted my head up to the sky as my back arched backwards.

My lips parted.

I saw the frozen clouds looming above me. The clouds then parted away in a halo fashion.

And revealed a beam of blue light surge from the exposed heavens just to-

**-ZZAAAPPPPP-PHLOOOM!**

Explode unto my body like a ray beam.

I let out a silent scream as my body was engulfed in blue light. I closed my eyes and endured it.

It felt like it was scorching me forever.

But when it was all over I collapsed back unto the roof.

My body was hot and partially blazing all over. Heaving for air and water.

But my back was introduced to the same burning sensations. A divine flame…

Steam and smoke gently started rising from every inch of my kneeling body.

And also from my newly found wings..

I looked to my right and saw a familiar wing. One I never wanted to see and feel again.

A black accursed wing.

I panted and cursed.

I expected the same to my left.

I gazed over…..and my eyes widened.

There I saw a not a black wing but instead a majestic white wing. One that I never thought I could have. I could see all the feathers, and I could also feel a familiar presence in that one wing.

Mother's presence…

I smiled, stood up and turned around.

My proud white wing to my left and my mysterious black wing to my right. Smoke billowing from both wings and all around the rest of my body. The hotness still present the most up and down my back. Where the wings met my skin.

I could feel everything come back to me though.

Everything slowly received their colors and soon time resumed its normal self.

And it did.

"Aaaaahh!" The helpless screaming from Shinobu was the first thing I heard.

She tumbled and tumbled until she reached the end of roof. About to fall three stories to the ground.

I gritted my teeth, flapped a pair of wings, and ran.

I streaked across the slippery roof as fast as my new found wings and powers could take me.

I dove from the edge and grabbed unto Shinobu's now fainted form.

I held her close and we both fell.

The third floor passed us.

I extended my black and white wings and picked up air under them.

We reached the second floor.

And with as much power as I could muster, I summoned one huge flap from both of the wings.

Swwoosshh-

Before we hit the ground that one huge flap of my wings decreased our descent and I landed gently on my feet.

I sighed and knelt down, placing Shinobu's unconscious body safely down to the grass.

I chuckled to myself and looked at my wings for last time today. Before they Flash

Disappeared in thin air.

I looked back at Shinobu and with one final desperate breath I collapsed on top of her.

plop-

"zZZZzzzZZ"

Completely exhausted.

**_-_End of chapter 2_-_

* * *

**

…..

…..

…..

…..

Haruka came marching out of the shadows.

She was now hovering over our two collapsed bodies.

She smirked, spat her cigarette out of her mouth, and reached into her apron pocket.

She pulled out a cell phone and dialed quickly.

She placed it near her one ear and waited.

"…….Yes Granny Hina…..yes….mhmm…Keitaro's powers has awaken like we predicted…and he brought Haruna back to us….alright…I'll do it. "

click-

She closed her cell phone and stared at my body.

"This is where it all begins Keitaro…And me and Haruna will be there every step of the way…"


	3. Sky Fever

_**An Angel's Tear  
**__Chapter 3  
_Sky Fever

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Toudai _

_A classroom full of college students were littered across the lecture hall. All of them listening to the woman they call their teacher. _

_Haruna stood strongly and proudly behind her desk at the bottom tier of the lecture hall. Her angelic hair running down her back. Her two cute and small circular glasses perched on her nose as she looked through to view the entire class that was currently under her wing._

_She looked at the chair besides her and smiled._

_There a small cute Keitaro laid snuggly on her chair and a coat wrapped lovingly around his petite body._

_She refocused back on the class._

"_Now our topic this year is just one book."_

_The class moaned sarcastically. _

"_Haha, now now, don't give me those attitudes people. This book will be quite interesting in our little history class of ours. it's the last book of the new testament. The book of Revelation."_

_The young adults stared at the teacher, amazed._

_Some girls gazed happily at Keitaro._

"_This book is basically about the apocalypse. Or the foretelling of one. It is comprised of visions of good being the victors over evil and of the triumph of God and the martyrs…It was written by an exile named John, and during the time it was written, many people have tried to translate what he is trying to say. "_

_Little Keitaro stirred in his sleep._

_Random girls in the class coed at his sleeping form._

"_This book has quite a unique structure. It relies significantly on a pattern of sevens. Lots of sevens. Guess the author loved to gamble." The students giggled. "Hahaha enough of that now. Back to the book. For example the letters he talks about are warnings for the seven churches in Asia Minor. Another would be the opening of the seven seals on the scroll in the hand of God, also the blowing of seven trumpets by angels before God's throne, and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Even though it isn't seven it is still very significant. During the course of our lessons, I will teach you all you need to know about these visions and stories and their significance."_

_The clock struck Five o'clock PM._

"_Well that's all for class today, please get out of my room right now. Scoot. Go away."_

_Everyone giggled as they all filed out of the class._

_And soon there was no one besides Haruna and Keitaro._

_Haruna crept up to Keitaro and gently placed her hand above his brown head._

_She smiled, and looked out the window._

_It was the middle of winter and snow continued to fall down from the skies behind the pane of glass._

_A chill…_

_Her smile turned into a frown as she sensed something. Her face changed from its usual angelic look to a more serious one. _

_She reached into her file cabinet with both hands and waited. _

_She could hear the howling winds from across the window and into the cold, windy wonderland that is outside._

……

……

"_And they come…"_

_A shadow._

_Correction._

_Three shadows._

_She blinked._

_A rush of cold, frigid air splashed her face._

_**SSHAATTTERRRR!**_

_Three men wearing the typical ninja clad outfits came busting through the window shattering it to small reflecting pieces. _

_Their whole entire face covered with a black cloth except for their eyes._

_Their glowing red eyes..._

_...that glared right at her very soul._

_Haruna swiftly pulled out her hands from inside the cabinet._

_-Click-Click-_

_Tightly gripped in her two hands were duel white and black handguns that contained ancient scriptures and writings all over their metal casing._

_Runes of some sort._

_Haruna grinned, twirled her guns expertly, and unleashed round after round after round of bullets at the three intruders…_

_--BANG-BANG-BANG-- _

_Haruna's twin guns screamed, and laughed into the snowy white sky. _

_Keitaro kept sleeping._

**---------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up.

The sun shone from the open window as a gentle breeze swept into the room. My hair danced with the wind as I started to sit up. Rubbing my eyes softly, clearing my blurred world.

I yawned

"Wh-where am I?"

"Your in your room Keitaro."

"ACCK!"-THWUMP!-

I fell down the bed surprised, covers and all.

I looked up to see Haruka sitting on a small chair besides my bed.

"What are you doing?"

I groaned as I stood up. "Nothing. Just don't scare me like that."

"Well I suggest you keep laying down."

"Why?"

"Because your body is in the middle of a transformation."

I blinked. "Tr-transformation?"

"You don't remember do you..."

"Remember what...?"

And like that, last night flashed before my eyes.

_**FLASH!**_

_I saw the frozen clouds looming above me. The clouds then parted away in a halo fashion._

_And revealed a beam of blue light surge from the exposed heavens just to-_

_-ZZAAAPPPPP-PHLOOOM!_

_Explode unto my body like a ray beam._

_**FLASH!**_

_I smiled, stood up and turned around._

_My proud white wing to my left and my mysterious black wing to my right. Smoke billowing from both wings and all around the rest of my body. The hotness still present the most up and down my back. Where the wings met my skin._

_**FLASH!**_

_I gritted my teeth, flapped a pair of wings, and ran._

_I streaked across the slippery roof as fast as my new found wings and powers could take me._

_I dove from the edge and grabbed unto Shinobu's now fainted form._

_**FLASH!**_

_I saw mother in front of me._

_Smiling a holy smile._

_**FLASH!**_

I came back to my senses.

My head suddenly got dizzy, as if it just threw up.

My legs failed on me in an instant, forcing me to fall towards the ground.

"Auugh."

But luckily for me Haruka was there to catch my fall.

"See, what did I tell you." She helped me lay back on the bed then proceeded to place her gentle hand on top of my forehead. "You have a slight fever and it seems that fatigue swept through your body."

"I'm fine really."

I was about to sit back up again.

But Haruka forced me, or to be more precise, pushed me down with a single motherly finger on the forehead.

"No. Your not fine. Your in the middle of your transformation."

"Wh-what?"

"You do remember that you accepted your angel powers last night right?"

"Y-yes. Mother came and told me that it would be alright to release my powers without worrying about my demonic side."

"Now that you accepted you angel powers, your body is trying to get used to those powers. Which explains the fever and fatigue that you are having right now. Your body is under a lot of stress as your newfound powers are being released all in the while trying to conceal it to people who might be able to detect your 'reincarnation'."

"Like Motoko?"

"Correct. Now this should stop in a couple of minutes so just rest up. No getting up of bed."

Haruka stood up and went to leave.

"Haruka." I weakly said.

She stopped before the door.

"What is it Keitaro?"

"...Thanks."

Haruka shrugged. "Don't thank me." She opened the door and there stood Shinobu, holding a damp paper towel. "Thank this little girl. She was the one that took care of you while you were asleep sweating and moaning like a baby."

Shinobu jumped back startled. She was about to enter the door but Haruka beat her to it.

I blinked "Sh-Shinobu-chan?"

Haruka waved. "Well I'll let you two be alone for a while." The door closed shut.

Shinobu nervously scurried besides my bed. She knelt down and placed the damp towel over my head.

"How are you feeling Senpai?"

"Please, call me Keitaro." I reached out a hand an patted her soft blue head. "And thanks to you I feel much better."

Shinobu became flustered in front of me. "It-it was no problem Sen—er I mean Keitaro. You did rescue me last night. I didn't remember much but before I fainted I knew I was falling down the roof. And here I am, with no injuries, not even a scratch. So I figured that you might have rescued me. So in return I thought I should at least t-tend to you."

I retracted my hand and smiled.

"Thanks again Shinobu-chan."

"Yo-your welcome."

**-------------------------------------**

Motoko walked out of her room.

Her normal training Gi on with her sword sheathed by her side.

"Today...feels kinda weird." She said as she continued her walk down the hallway. Since last night the atmosphere in general felt awkward to her. Years of training allowed her to master her senses and gave her a more then normal perception then that of other humans. And right now things felt awkward...Very awkward

She shrugged and turned a corner.

She stopped. "N-Naru?"

"Ssshh!" Naru hushed as she sat right next to the dorm manager's door, peeking through a small opening.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm observing Keitaro."

"Why?"

"To protect Shinobu-chan of course."

Motoko shook her head. "But I heard Urashima has a fever and Shinobu volunteered to help take care of him. She wouldn't go to a male's room if she didn't want to or if she was too shy. So trust her."

"B-but still—"

"And anyways, Urashima has a fever Naru. I don't think he's going to do anything stupid nor perverted even if he is a male."

"Well, you may be right bu—Hey, aren't you being a little bit to lenient towards Keitaro!"

"No, I'm just using my common sense. He has a fever, I just had one and you should have had one during you life and we both know how exhausted we were. And now Urashima is in the same situation. Even after he saved Shinobu."

"He saved Shinobu!"

"Yea, Shinobu told me he rescued her from falling down the roof. She didn't know how but he did save her she said."

"Oh..." Naru pouted and then went back to 'observing'. "Well, better safe then sorry..."

Motoko sighed and went back to walking.

**--------------------------------**

I looked over at Shinobu.

"So, how are your studies going?"

"Th-they're going great like usual Keitaro."

I smiled: "Hey. Shinobu."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry about posing as a Toudai student..."

"No-no Keitaro, you already apologized about that last night so—"

"No, I need to say it again. Because you admired me when you believed I was a Toudai student. You always wanted to have a good education and you looked up to me like as if I was a role model and it gave you motivation. But now that you found out about the truth I didn't want it to effect your dream of getting a good education."

"..."

"Shinobu?"

"I must admit I did get kinda depressed after finding out you lied and that I admired you for nothing. But I found something else to admire about you Keitaro..."

My face shifted to an expression of confusion.

"What is that?"

"Even though you failed going to Toudai two times. Your still trying to get in. With all the failures and rejection letters aside, you still kept going...and I think thats...something to admire about you...so you see, your still kinda a role model to me..."

"Heh, thanks."

I shivered as a tingly sensation crept up my spine as if something wanted to escape.

A sensation of ice and fire.

"Kei-Keitaro?"

"Sorry. Everything just felt a bit cold all of a sudden."

"Your sweating even more. Here let me help you..." Shinobu adjusted my blanket as I stirred around in it a bit. "Do you feel comfortable now Keitaro?" She squeaked in a caring cute voice.

I chuckled.

"What is it now Keitaro?"

"You sounded all motherly right there all of a sudden. Heh. Heh. And your only thirteen."

"Kei-Keitaro!.!.!" She stood up but her quickness led to her downfall.

Literally.

She slipped on nothing and instantly fell right on top of me.

"Aaaah!"

I winced and closed my eyes. "Ooooff!"

I reopened my eyes to see her right on top of my chest, face first.

Her hand in a not so very comfortable position between my legs.

We locked eyes.

We both instantly blushed.

"So-sorry!"

"No th-thats okay."

"KEITARO!.!.!"

The frame of my room shook.

-Ssliiiide!-

My door opened up to make way for an enraged Naru. Who headed right at our way.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Na-Naru! Its not Keitaro's fault!"

Although Shinobu tried to calm Naru down, I saw that it was no use so I did the only thing I could do.

I pushed Shinobu aside and closed my eyes.

**-WHAM!-Crash!-**

With a leg like pro soccer player, she completely kicked my side and sent me flying out my bedside window and into the stratosphere.

Naru panted...and panted...and panted...

She looked over at Shinobu who just stared at her, Amazed.

"What?"

Shinobu only sighed.

**------------------------------------------**

Haruka stood outside her Tea house.

Her broom in front of her.

A cigarette plopped in her mouth.

She looked up and stared at the cloudy blue sky.

"Seems like a nice day today..." She said, admiring the clouds that floated above everyone's head.

But a scream interrupted her admiration.

She looked over to see my figure soar into the sky, about to zoom above her head—"wwwaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaahhh—" And like that I zoomed _past_ her head and out into the high depths of the sky.

"...It _seemed_ like a nice day..."

**-----------------------------------**

I soared into the sky.

Piercing though layers upon layers of white clouds.

My body getting more and more moist.

But my head and body became more and more dry.

I was burning, or rather, it felt as if I was burning.

The same sensation I felt yesterday crept back into my spine.

A divine like fury of flame and ice paralyzed my back as I continued my flight up.

I couldn't do anything but close my eyes and let the mix of ice and fire overcome my body.

Letting the angelic feeling envelop me in a motherly hug.

That was until...

I gasped, my eyes wide open.

For white divine flame licked out from them.

My head cleared like never before as the flames died down.

My eyes back to their normal selves.

And my body stopped burning.

The ice and fire gone all the same.

Soon I found that I too stopped.

Stopped in mid air, my divine black and white wings extended out to my side.

I was neither flying nor standing. It felt like as if my wings gave me the ability to resist gravity.

To defy natural law.

It felt great.

I felt...

Reborn

I looked down to see clouds and land. I could barely see the Hinata-sou for I was way to high.

I looked up to only be greeted by the dark abyss of space.

I could see the endless array of scattered stars and planets.

All of them ever so glittering.

And out of everything right now. I found peace. Serenity almost.

I spread both my wings and arms as far a I can to my side.

I took a breath.

And I plummeted back down to earth.

_-Swoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh!-_

My body fell.

My wings and arms stood firm besides me.

And I exhaled.

My wings tilted and flapped to level my self out and there I was.

I was flying...actually flying.

I chuckled to myself and started to fly. I felt like a little boy again as I weaved in and out of white moist clouds. I hadn't done this in a while, and I intended to never fly again since that...fateful day. But looking down at the distant ground I knew now that it was impossible. My name's Keitaro, I was born with wings on my back and come from a special family known for some angelic figures. No matter how much I run. No matter how much I hide. These wings of mine will come up and attached themselves onto my back. And right now.

I accepted that.

I flew in a zigzag pattern.

Stretching out my stiff wings.

My stiff black and white wings.

I stopped flying and looked at them. I frowned at the sight of my black wing, but admired the sight of my white wing. Last time I flew it didn't feel very...right. I flew on demonic powers and the sins of mankind was my fuel. It really didn't feel right. But now it was different. Totally different in a very good way.

"Heh heh heh. I can get used to this..."

Something caught my eye in the distant.

I looked over and squinted my eyes.

It was a passenger airplane, I white Learjet to be more precise.

Only one window was open and it was the one just above the wings.

I smiled and flew towards its direction.

**--------------------------------------**

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

On board the Learjet everyone slept. A long days flight would do that to anybody. Men and woman of all ages formed the inside of the dark plane. All of them wearing formal attire. Out of the many slept a little seven year old girl along side her mother. She slept right under the only open window in the airplane with a teddy bear her petite arms.

She stirred in her bed until hey eyes slowly opened.

She cutely rubbed her eyes and yawned a very big yawn.

She hugged the teddy bear closer to her chest.

She then looked out the window and there she gasped.

At the edge of the plane's wing sat an angel. Wings spread out as his feet dangling out from the wing.

She traced the angel's wings with her eyes. Admiring each and every black and white feather.

The angel turned to look at her.

She quickly lifted her stuffed animal in front of her face hid behind it.

A few seconds past.

She peaked out from behind the teddy bear.

There the angel not sat right behind the pane of glass. Smiling at her.

The girl nervously waved at it.

The angel waved back.

"Teehee." The girl cooed. Now getting more used to the fairy tale like creature.

She placed her hand on the glass.

So did the angel.

The girl chuckled some more.

The angel did the same.

"El-Eliza?" the mother said as she started to wake up. "Wh-what are you chuckling about?"

The girl looked back at her mother and nudged her.

"Mommy Mommy! Look its a cute angel. There's a cute angel outside!"

"Huh? Eliza what are you talking about."

The two looked outside.

No one...

"There's no angel out there Eliza. Now go back to sleep."

The girl pouted.

"Yes Mommy."

The mom went back to sleep.

The girl took one final look outside and gasped a final time.

The angel now stood once again on the wing of the plane.

He smiled, waved, and flew up high into the sky.

The girl could only wave back before she went to sleep alongside her mother.

As if nothing happened...

**--------------------------------------**

I waved at the girl right when the mom went back to sleep and with a flap of my wings I soared into the sky.

I was now a safe distance away from the Learjet.

It sped off into the sunny horizon and I only looked on.

I flew in place.

I sighed.

My wings were getting tired, my head started to swirl again.

Usually when your standing and your head swirls, your legs fail.

But I was resisting gravity and flying.

So my wings failed on me.

I closed my eyes

And I fell...

-Plop-

I suddenly landed on a puffy white cloud in the sky.

It felt so comfortable, as If I was already in heaven sleeping for all eternity.

A voice next to me.

"I told you not to overexert your self Keitaro."

"Ha-Haruka!"

My eyes popped back open to see a one winged Haruka standing besides me on the cloud.

I quickly sat up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from a very hard fall."

"B-but you can't fly!.?.!"

"And who's fault is that?"

I winced: "Sorry..."

"I said its Okay. But just because I can't fly doesn't mean I can't fly with the help of clouds."

I laid back on the cloud once again.

Enjoying its soft pillow like surface.

"Heh. Thanks. Now let me get some rest on this thing."

"That's why I'm here..."

She took out a cigarette, lit it and inhaled it.

I weakly looked up at her.

"You know. Angel's don't smoke."

"And Angel's aren't stupid, dim-witted, ronins who can't get into the college either."

I chuckled breathlessly: "Got me there."

**--------------End of chapter 3--------------------- **


End file.
